1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to IC card connectors, and particularly to the connector for use with a card-like subscriber identity module.
2. The Prior Art
IC cards have been popularly used in the data processing field for several years. Generally, a socket or a connector which is mounted on the mother board, is designed to receive such IC card therein for interconnection between the IC card and the PC board. The technical considerations for such socket or connector designs may include how to easily load the IC card to the corresponding socket or connector, and how to assure a reliable and superior mechanical and electrical engagement may be obtained when the IC card is fully or completely embedded within the connector. The standardized memory card connectors may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,207. Moreover, other different or non-standard IC cards may be alternatively used in different manners with different type connectors for different applications, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,223, 4,902,233, 5,224,873, 5,320,552, 5,337,220 and 5,425,651.
An object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector for receiving a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) therein.
Another object of the invention is to have such SIM connector have a simplified structure not only for easy loading of the corresponding module therein but also for better and reliable engagement between such module and the connector.